


sleepless in new york

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, public frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kusano dreams of home.





	sleepless in new york

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s 3am when he wakes for the third time, eyes wide open and body in a cold sweat. They’re not nightmares, exactly; not really much of anything. It’s not the content that bothers him, it’s the _language_. He’s started dreaming in English and it makes him feel even farther away from everything he knows.

He hasn’t been here very long, only a couple years. He can still speak Japanese perfectly fine when he calls his mother on the weekends, and his kanji is still better than Koyama’s when they mail back and forth on birthdays. He should be happy – he bets Akanishi doesn’t dream in English – but he feels like a part of himself is lost, disappeared into the past to never be seen again. He hardly has an accent anymore. If it wasn’t for his name, his classmates would probably think he’s Cuban or something.

New York is full of cultural diversity, a far cry from the uniformed normalcy of Japan. He has white friends, black friends, Cuban friends, friends of more than one heritage and friends who don’t know what they are except that they’re brown. It makes his head spin to think about – in _English_ – and for awhile, even just a weekend, he’d love to go back to his homeland, to see people who look like him and have his customs and speak his language. He wonders if he would start thinking in Japanese again if he were to go home.

He’s been trying to keep up on his old group – old _friends_ – but performance recordings and things of that nature are scarse in the States unless you know where to look on the Internet. Kusano knows where to look, but he usually doesn’t because everything he sees makes him nostalgic for the past. He wonders what NewS would be like if he were still in it – him and Uchi, even – and it doesn’t go unnoticed that NewS had a good, wholesome image until they came back from their hiatus completely reformed. Well, except for Yamapi, who has probably never been wholesome.

Tegoshi seems to be the one who has changed the most, and the minute Kusano starts thinking about him, he feels himself being pulled back to sleep. Maybe thinking about Tegoshi is like counting sheep; Kusano makes it a point to remember this. He sees Tegoshi’s grown up face in front of his eyes, smiling happily like he hasn’t seen him in awhile – a couple years, maybe. He reaches for Kusano’s hand and pulls him along through the sparkly white corridor of dreamland, chattering aimlessly about the others and everything he’s missed since he’s been gone.

 _In Japanese_.

Kusano’s so happy that he can’t contain himself; he skips along with Tegoshi hand-in-hand until they reach what looks like a giant stage – still sparkly – with thousands of people surrounding them. It’s like Tokyo Dome, except he has no reason to be there. He’s not in NewS anymore. He’s not-

Music starts, and his body automatically moves to the beat. He and Tegoshi are moving simultaneously, towards each other and back again, Tegoshi’s eyes never leaving his and conveying some sort of promise that Kusano would have never imagined coming from this person back when they were kids. The song is sexy, kind of like a medley of ero music mixed in with a Latin beat. Kusano isn’t sure how he knows the words, just that he does and Tegoshi harmonizes perfectly, the two of them continuing to move around each other until the inevitable chorus, when Tegoshi’s practically breathing his air as they dance much closer together.

He knows it’s a dream, but yet he feels everything – Tegoshi’s breath on his face, Tegoshi’s hands on his hips, and particularly the way Tegoshi rubs against him when they move together. They’re singing into each other’s mouths more than the microphones, and Kusano is glad that his body knows what it’s doing because his mind is just about gone.

The bridge of the song is completely ero, the flashy lighting showing nothing but silhouettes as Tegoshi and Kusano move with the pre-recorded moans. Tegoshi’s lip-syncing his, but Kusano’s are real, no longer able to hold back with the way Tegoshi feels against him as they grind. Tegoshi reaches behind him to grab onto Kusano’s ass, pulling him closer and rubbing back against him, leaning his head back to sing his line a millimeter away from Kusano’s lips. His eyes are trained on Kusano and that’s when he loses it, burying his face in Tegoshi’s hair until he has to deliver his line, a little more gruffly than normal.

Tegoshi sings a minor key scale behind him before turning around abruptly, the lights now hot on them as he grabs Kusano by the waist and finishes their dance, grinding purposefully against his leg and staring straight at him until his eyes flutter and he shivers, a harsh breath exhaling through parted lips. Kusano feels it against his thigh and inhales sharply, keeping his game face on for the crowd as they sing the final high notes.

Immediately the stage disappears, along with the light, leaving Tegoshi and Kusano alone with nothing but the sounds of their combined breathing. Somehow he can see Tegoshi’s small smile, not jumping when Tegoshi’s hand touches his face and cups his jaw. “Don’t forget,” he whispers, in Japanese, and Kusano feels a little sad as the other starts to slip away.

His alarm goes off, and Kusano groans at the realization that his orgasm had been real just like he was a teenager again. He’s already planning how he’ll sneak his sheets down to the laundry without anyone noticing before he even opens his eyes, but then he’s smiling because his thoughts are once again in Japanese.

Somehow he thinks he has Tegoshi to thank for that.


End file.
